Midnight Kisses
by childofposiden13
Summary: A new half-blood comes along and finds herself falling for Nico, and him for her. Percy then tries to save his little sister from any heartbreak that may happen.
1. Chapter 1

Midnight Kisses (pt.1)

Elizabeth's P.O.V.

It was the night after I just got to camp half-blood; Poseidon had just claimed me. I was really excited to have Percy as an older brother and Annabeth acting as an older sister. I had just finished meeting all of Percy's friends (which was a lot of people), well all of them except for one. He was late cause he had been visiting his dad in the underworld. When he came to the campfire some people came up to him and said "hey Nico", or things like that. He looked in my direction and our eyes connected, and the only thing on my mind was those eyes. Percy snapped me out of it when he told me I had to meet one more person. He brought me up to him and he introduced himself and so did I. I mentally scolded myself, I had to concentrate on something other than Nico cause he definitely had a girlfriend, with looks like that how could he not.

About 2 months after the campfire, Percy and I were about to go swimming in the lake. Before we could, Nico jogged up to me and asked if he could talk to me real quick. I looked at Percy to see if it was ok, and he just stiffly nodded. As we were walking to the hidden clearing in the forest Nico was twiddling his thumbs furiously. When we got there he looked at me, fear coating his eyes. "Elizabeth, I know you aren't going to see me the same way after I say this, and you may even hate me, but here goes." And what he was about to say next was something I never expected. I thought it would be something mean, hurtful, or despising. But no what he said next was something I would never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

Nico's P.O.V.  
I was nervous, terrified, but I knew I had to tell her sooner or later. The look on her face scared me, it looked terrified, scared, almost as scared as mine. But then I figured, '_I should just tell her and get it over with!'_ so I did, "I- I- Elizabeth I-" I just couldn't say it. But finally after minutes of stuttering, I told her. "I really like you Elizabeth!" I finally said it. The burden was gone, but now an even heavier one rested upon my shoulders, 'What will she say?' _That_ was one response I didn't want to hear right now, so I just shadow traveled away.

When I got to the Hades cabin, I went straight towards my bed in the way back of the cabin and just laid there, trying not to have a panic attack, and hoping Elizabeth forgot all of this even happening.


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth's P.O.V.  
I ran around camp trying to find Nico, but didn't look in the most obvious place. His cabin. After 45 minutes of running around and looking like a fool, or so I thought, I finally decided to go look at Nico's cabin. "Nico? You in there? I kinda want to talk to you" I said as a somewhat gently knocked on the door, "Nico, please come out of your cabin. I really would like to talk to you!" Again no answer. So I opened the unlocked door and walked in.

I saw little parts of Nico scattered everywhere. I then realized he's allowed to do that. It's his own cabin,I'm still trying to get Percy to stop doing that, then again, I'm trying to get myself to stop doing that. I walk around the cabin trying to find Nico, looking under beds, looking in top bunks. I found nothing until I got to the very back of the cabin, where Nico lay on the bottom bunk blaring his iPod,I recognized the song as something from Skillet. I pulled out an ear bud and said to him "You're gonna go deaf dude!" He practically jumped 5 feet into the air. "Holy shit! You jus scared the living crap out of me." I just laughed, "I am going to take that as a mission accomplished for me." I then moved on to the real subject that needed to be brought up. "So about earlier..." He started blushing profusely. I noticed and started comforting him. "It's okay, I-" He cut me off then, "I know, it was a stupid thing to say, just forget I even mentioned it. You've only been here for two months, you shouldn't have to deal with this, with me." I just did the only thing I could do, I looked ay him heartbroken, sad about the fact that the first person who has ever liked me like that, is telling me to forget about them even telling me, especially sense I liked him back. "Nico, you told me you liked me, so its only fair I tell you how I feel about you." I saw a look of dread pass over his face. It didn't last long, just long enough for me to see it. "Don't look so nervous dude, what do you think I'm going to say?" I'm guessing he hasn't seen me staring at him for most of the time he's around. "I- I- I like you?" I feel so stupid. I just said it like a question, which explains why he's looking at me so strangely. "Oh my gods! I am sp sorry, that ment to come out as a statement, not a question!" I must have had worry and panic spread all over my face, because he just took my said "That's okay, it's the little, quote-unquote flaws, that I like about you. Like the way you panic, yet stay level headed in extreme situations." I could do nothing but smile and blush at him. "And that smile of yours, I rarely soo that full smile of yours, usually its so small, so, so, so not you." I just hugged him, I didn't know how else to react rather than to hug him. I'm so happy I could cry right now, but I don't, at least I think I'm not crying. But as I pull away, he catches a tear, and says in the gentlest voice ever "What's wrong, I thought you were happy." I tried to respond honestly, "I am, they're tears of joy" and then I thought, 'if me and Nico both like each other, then we should set up a date, preferably tonight' so I asked. "Nico, will you go on a date like thing will me tonight at around 11:30pm?" He looked at me, shocked, then relieved, then happy. "Of course I will. What should I bring?" "A picnic if you could." I kissed his cheek on my way out. "And remember, I am a vegetarian!" I said as I stepped out of the cabin.


	4. Chapter 4

Nico's P.O.V.  
After Elizabeth left, I almost jumped for joy. Only Elizabeth could do that to me, bring me from in to dumps, to my head in the clouds. Then I remembered, I have to get ready for tonight, its already 10:50, I have less than 45 minutes. I went down to the mess hall to see of there was any food left for the picnic, and I realized there was none left, so I went into the kitchen. I asked the athena kids if I could use some food for a picnic, and the murmured sure and fine. So I grabbed the turkey and Annabeth said, "Nico, remember, she's vegetarian!" I had almost forgot about that. "Thanks Annabeth!" I said as I ran out to get ready for the date.

After I had finished packing the picnic, I headed for my cabin for a quick 5 minute change. After I was all dressed and ready, I headed towards the beach, where I knew Elizabeth would be. But when I got there, I was not prepared for how beautiful she looked, in her cerulean sun dress, and her brown pixi cut slicked back (to a point in which she looked like the girl who played Hazel Grace in The Fault In Our Stars) I walked over to her and sprawled out the checkered blanket, and set up the, vegetarian, picnic and we started to eat, and I then realized, this is going to be a perfect first date for me.


	5. Chapter 5

p style="text-align: center;"strongThanks to Jellyfishlover412 for the tip that I have used in this story, I really hope I used it correctly㈴2 /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Elizabeth's P.O.V. br /The date, was perfect. By the time we finished eating, and cleaned everything up, it was almost midnight. The stars were out, and it was beautiful, so we went on a pier walk. br / While on the pier, we decided to just sit at the edge, because we weren't done talking just yet. br / After about five minutes of talking, he looked at his ebony watch, and then looked at me, br /"It's about two till twelve" br /He smirked at mebr /"You know what they say should happen at midnight, don't you?" br /I gave him my smartass smirkbr /"I have absolutely no clue" br /"Well, neither do I, so lets just make one up!" br /He laughed at me, and then I started in a fit of giggles br /"You're perfect, you know that" br /I just stared at him, dumfound as to what to saybr /"I am far from, I can very much promise you that" br /He just looked at me frowning br /"Now why would you think that?" br /I smirked at him br /"No one is perfect. Even Zues makes mistakes sometimes" br /He looked at me reassured br /"So you know you're beautiful then?" br /I looked at him, doubtfully br /"Never really thought about it" br /And then he kissed me, right on the stroke of midnight. And let me tell you, it was fucking perfect! br /"Now do you think you're perfect?" br /He asked me br /"No, but I sure as hell know that you are!" br /He laughed, and then he just held me. And we lay there, looking up at the stars until we realized that we need to go to our cabins. br / We headed off towards Nico's cabin first, to put the supplies away. But by the time we got there, I was extremely tired. br / So instead of walking back to the other side of camp to the Poseidon cabin, I just spent the night at his cabin. br / Me and him shared a bed, and no, not in a sexual way, we just help each and fell asleep, and I can assure you that it was the best night I've ever had. br /"Goodnight Elizabeth" br /"Goodnight Nico" br /"Sweet dreams" br /We then said in unison /p 


	6. Chapter 6

**Elizabeth's P.O.V. **

I woke up with someone's arm around me, and I was in a pretty dark cabin, despite it being morning. Confused, I sat up and realized it was Nico's arm.  
"I must have spent the night"  
I obviously thought out loud  
"Well, good morning Elizabeth!"  
Nico said in a perky, yet groggy, voice  
"Whoops! Sorry to wake you up neeks"  
I quickly apologized  
"It's fine, I don't mind. I had to get up soon anyway, for breakfast"  
Nico reassured back at me  
Then I remembered  
"Oh my gods!"  
I panicked  
"What? What is it Elizabeth?"  
Nico questioned  
I was rushing around the cabin  
"Oh my gods! Percy is going to murder me! He is going to incapitate me, and decapitate me, and all the capitates!"  
And then I opened the front door of the cabin to none other than an extremely nervous Perseus Jackson.  
"Elizabeth! Are you okay? Why didn't you come to the cabin and tell me?"  
Percy started asking  
"Perce, I'm perfectly fine. I was just with Nico, and it was late, and I was too lazy to walk to our cabin, so I just spent the night at Nico's cabin"  
He tensed up  
"You spent the night, in Nico's cabin? With just you two?"  
I picked up quickly  
"Ewwww, no Perce not like that! Not like that at all!"

After that we just all walked down the the dining hall for breakfast.  
I grabbed a bowl of pomegranate seeds, my favourite fruit  
"You know, the pomegranate it the fruit of the underworld"  
Nico tried to inform me  
"Actually, I did know that. And so does about every other demi-god on the planet."  
I said as I popped a pomegranate seed into my mouth.  
"Can you stop being so dam smart for one second so I can impress you? My gods, sometimes I'm certain you're and Athena kid"  
Nico joked  
"You can impress me without being smart Neeks"  
I reassured him  
He smiled in responce

After breakfast me and Nico went off our separate ways for the day.  
"Bye Neeks"  
"Bye Elizabeth"  
We waved each other away  
As soon as we did, Annabeth walks right up to me  
"So, how was your date?"  
She asked with a curious face and a giant smirk on her lips.


End file.
